Computing and electronic devices are often capable of wirelessly communicating with other devices or over networks to exchange data and/or access various resources. These devices typically include a wireless transceiver for transmitting and receiving data packets that are communicated through wireless connections with the other devices and networks. When received, the data packets are processed and decoded by the wireless transceiver to extract the data for use by applications of the receiving device. In some cases, conditions of an environment in which a device communicates degrade signal quality of the data packets, which can impair decoding of the data and result in data errors. For example, data packets received over large distances or through a noisy environment (e.g., interference) may have a low signal-to-noise ratio. To ensure that the data packets are correctly decoded, many wireless transceivers implement error detection codes to verify integrity of the received data.
These error detection codes, however, may falsely or incorrectly indicate that a data packet with a bit error is received error-free. This false indication of data integrity can result in the forwarding of data packets with bit errors to higher-level applications associated with wireless transceiver, the operation of which is impaired by the bit errors. In some cases, the higher-level applications enter an unrecoverable state due to the bit errors of the data packets that are passed by the error detection codes with a false pass indication. As such, the passing of data packets with bit errors through the error detection codes can result in data loss or user frustration when the higher-level applications are forced to restart to resume operation.